Mistakes, Part II
by gtrotter29
Summary: Continuation of 'Mistakes'. Maura and Jane juggle careers and motherhood first with Matteo, and talk about the possibilities of growing their family with Jane getting pregnant this time. Will mainly focus on their family life, with work mentioned throughout. Rizzles! Rating will change eventually!
1. Chapter 1

**All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.**

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry for the delay... it's been a crazy few days and I've only been working on 'A Summer Journey'. If you're not reading it and feel like something completely different from 'Mistakes', give it a read;) Here's the beginning of part II, as promised. I hope you enjoy!=)**

* * *

"I am exhausted! We've only been doing this for two weeks?!" Jane said as she took a seat in front of the kitchen island, grabbing the proffered cup of coffee from Maura. "Thank God for maternity leave…" she continued as she took a large gulp.

"I'm exhausted too, love. But you know that babies are a lot of work; especially when they're newborns and getting adjusted to a schedule. At least be happy for the fact that we lucked out and got a wonderful baby in Matteo, he is a very good baby and hardly cries."

"I know baby, I'm just tired nonetheless. I do know we lucked out though. What's for breakfast today? Would you like some help?"

"No thank you, I have everything under control. I'm making us some waffles with fresh strawberries," Maura replied as she went about getting the batter ready.

"My God woman, you spoil me so. I don't know what I'd do without you, and now, without Matteo either." She rose from her seat and went around the island to wrap her wife around in her arms. "I'm the luckiest person on the face of the planet to have such a wonderful family," she said as she kissed Maura softly on the lips.

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and continued the kiss before stopping a couple of minutes later. "As much as I'd love to continue, I know you're hungry, and so am I love," Maura stated. "We'll continue this once Matteo is down for his nap, how's that?" she asked her wife with a wink and a seductive smile.

"I LOVE the sound of that!" Jane said as she went back around the island and sat down once more. "Maur, I know we haven't talked about this, but I think it's time. Our maternity leave will be up in a month and I'm wondering… are we going to get a nanny or put Matteo in daycare? We should've talked about this sooner…"

"You know how I feel about nannies Jane. I loved my nanny, but I want a closer relationship with Matteo than the one I had with my parents. Still, I think it preferable than daycare," she replied pensively.

"Just because you had a distant relationship with your parents doesn't mean that's what's going to happen in this situation Maur. You're wonderful with Matteo and you're a great mother already. The nanny isn't going to be full-time, we'll take care of the baby once we're off work. We just need someone to be with him when we're not home. Ma has also offered to take care of him," Jane added.

"No Jane, I couldn't do that to Angela. She loves working at the café. I wouldn't ask her to give up her job to take care of our baby," Maura responded.

"You're not asking Maura, she's offering, but I see your point. I'll talk to ma," Jane replied.

"Alright. I think a nanny in this case would make the most sense, I truly do," Maura said.

"I do too, amore," replied Jane.

"Then the sooner we start looking, the better off we'll be. We have four weeks before we have to go back to work. I think that's a good amount of time to find someone," Maura commented. I'll get to work on it today and make a list of people so we can go over it and see who we can interview," she continued.

"Sounds great Maur," Jane replied back.

The two sat and had a relatively quiet breakfast, enjoying each other's company and looking over at the baby monitor constantly. Once they were through, they went into the living room to check on the baby, who was still sound asleep.

"I don't know how but I fall more and more in love with this little guy every single day," Jane stated as she picked up her son and kissed him softly on the forehead.

"It's not hard to do Jane, I love him more and more every single day also." She looked at her watch. "It's time to wake him up; he needs to eat," Maura stated as she took a seat and got ready to feed her son.

They'd fallen into a comfortable routine. Maura would feed him, Jane would burp him and rock him to sleep when it was time and they would take turns changing his diaper during the day. At night, they took turns changing his diaper and getting him to sleep so that he could get used to Maura putting him to sleep as well. Though the two didn't necessarily have to get up during the night, they did so anyway so that they could spend more time with their son and so that they would support one another with the challenges of a night of constant waking up and little sleep.

Once Matteo was fast asleep again, Maura got on the computer and thoroughly researched resumes and nannies based on a list of characteristics she and Jane had both agreed on. A few hours later, she had a list with about 15 names on it. She and Jane carefully went over every single one and decided it was too difficult to narrow it down anymore. They'd gotten all the contact information necessary and began making calls for interviews in the following days.

* * *

The interviews themselves went rather smoothly, with the majority of the candidates. Once they were done interviewing everyone, they realized that their list had narrowed only by a few names and they still had plenty of people to choose from. In the end, they decided to give five of them a test run with the baby, to see how he adapted with them and if there was any connection between them at all. They all had the experience necessary, but to Matteo that didn't seem to make a difference. In the end, it was he who made the clear decision: there was only one of the women out of the five with whom he felt completely and totally at ease. After observing her for a couple more days, Jane and Maura decided that she was indeed the perfect choice for their son, and told Gwen that she'd gotten the position and that she would be starting two days before they would be going back to work.

"I'm surprised that she has so much experience and is great with Matteo considering how young she is," Jane commented once Gwen had left for the day.

"I know, I thought that myself. She's young, only 28, but age doesn't really matter to me in this case Jane. What it important is that she is great with the baby, has a degree in child psychology and already has a few years of experience taking care of children. I truly think this was the perfect choice, love," she said as the two women headed upstairs to Matteo's room.

The two women walked into the nursery, made sure he had a clean diaper and kissed their son goodnight before retreating to their bedroom. They went about their night time routine, changed into their pajamas and got ready for bed.

"How much time do we have before Matteo has to eat again?" Jane asked Maura.

"An hour," Maura replied.

Jane smiled and leaned in to kiss her wife. "You feel like it tonight?" she asked. "We have a whole hour before we have to get up again," she continued.

Maura nodded and moved on top of her wife. "An hour seems like a perfectly good amount of time to let go to waste," she said as she reached down to heatedly capture Jane's lips with her own.

* * *

**What do you think? Wanna read some more? Let me know what you think!=)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the follows/favorites/reviews everyone! Here's the next chapter!=)**

* * *

Maura and Jane returned to work a week later; both were welcomed back with open arms none too early. Having been added to the dispatch log starting that Monday morning, they were woken up with a call a little after 5am.

"Rizzoli," Jane answered sleepily.

"Good morning Jane. We have a body," Frost spoke over the phone. "Welcome back partner."

"Thanks Frost. Send me the address via text. I'll see you in a bit. I'll get Maura too," she said before hanging up. "Maur," she said as she kissed Maura's shoulder. "We have a body," she said as she made to get up.

"I know, I heard," Maura replied, more alert than Jane. "I was just trying to enjoy our bed for another minute."

"Let's get ready. Then I'll go get ma while you get Matteo his bottle, ok? She'll watch over him until Gwen gets here later on."

"Ok love," Maura replied as she too got up.

Thirty minutes later both women were at the crime scene. Maura was already working on the body while Jane worked the scene with Frost and Korsak.

"Whoever did this seems to be an expert with explosives," Korsak commented as he saw the damaged detonator. We'll get the bomb unit to confirm and see if they can provide us with any other information to help track our killer."

"I've worked with the bomb squad before, perhaps I can lend a helping hand," Maura commented once she'd released the body for transportation.

Jane instantly thought back to the good looking bomb squad member who Maura had drooled over for a few days while they'd worked the case and something akin to jealousy flared up within her. "I'd like to observe, see what we got," Jane said quickly. Maura turned and gave her a questioning look only for Jane to shake her head discreetly.

"You want to fill me in on what's going on?" Maura asked the moment they'd settled into Jane's sedan.

"It's nothing, I'm just cranky because I haven't had coffee yet," Jane replied uneasily.

"Jane… We've been married for over a year, we have a child, and we've been friends for a long time before that… I can tell when you're lying. What I don't understand is _why_ you're lying to me," Maura said back.

Jane shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I'm sorry Maur, I don't know what's come over me… I just heard 'bomb squad' and I couldn't help but think about that BT character… the one you used to drool over when working that race car case…" Jane said looking down at her hands.

"Jane," Maura called out to her wife to no avail. "Jane, look at me," Maura requested, a more stern tone to her voice. Jane still refused to meet her gaze. Maura put her fingers on Jane's chin and gently turned Jane to face her. "I know what you're thinking… I know what you're feeling. I just don't understand the reason why. As I mentioned, we've been married for over one year. Do you really doubt my love for you? Do you doubt our relationship? Our family?" Maura had a hurt look on her face as she continued questioning her wife.

"No, Maura, no," Jane said quickly taking Maura's face into her hands. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to imply anything like that. The past just got a better part of me, that's all. I don't doubt you, or our love amore. Please forgive me. This is nonsense. There is no reason for me to feel this way," Jane chastised herself.

Maura held Jane's hands in her own. "It's ok love. I know that what we have is the real deal. There is nothing that can come between us… no one will come between us Jane. I love you," Maura said as she kissed her wife.

"And I love you," Jane replied once the kiss ended. "Come on, let's go to headquarters. We both have a lot of work to do," she said as she started the car.

"Let's make sure we get you some coffee love," Maura joked as Jane began to drive away.

Twelve hours later both women made their way back home, exhausted beyond belief. Their months away from work had spoilt them as they were no longer used to dealing with long work hours. Jane had called Gwen from work advising they'd be a little late and the younger woman had had no problem staying for a while longer with baby Matteo.

"Why don't we just pick up some Chinese? That way we don't have to worry about cooking once we get home," Jane suggested as they got into the car to head home.

"I think that sounds like a fabulous idea," Maura replied tiredly. "We still have to get home to the baby, feed him, bathe him and get him ready for bed," she said.

"I know," Jane replied, tired also but with a smile on her face.

Once Gwen was gone for the night, both women sat and had dinner quietly as they enjoyed making funny faces at their son. When they were done, they headed upstairs and into the nursery.

"He's so adorable!" Jane cried out as she reached for Matteo. "Every single time I look at him I see you amore," Jane said as she began to remove the baby's clothes and get him ready for his bath.

"He does resemble me, doesn't he?" Maura said with a smile. "I have to say though, we certainly picked out a good donor for our son. He's quite the looker, aren't you son?" Maura spoke to her little boy.

Matteo giggled and both women laughed heartily.

"This is what life is all about," Jane said with a smile as she began bathing Matteo.

"You're absolutely right, love," Maura said as she looked on with joy.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!=)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next one everybody!**

* * *

The difficulty the second time around was not finding a donor since they already had one; the problem was Jane was being a bit more stubborn than usual. Maura had warned her with plenty of time in advance what she would have to give up during pregnancy and what changes she was going to need to get her body prepared for implantation. It wasn't going to be easy and pain-free, that was for certain.

Jane couldn't decide what was worse: giving up alcohol or giving up caffeine; to her they were equally important and equally necessary to function normally in her everyday life. Maura had advised that though it wasn't entirely necessary to stop drinking either before she was pregnant, it would be advisable to start getting used to not having it instead of having to go cold turkey.

"Jane, I'm not telling you to give it up altogether. Start easy love, drink one cup of coffee and one beer less a day. That way, when the positive pregnancy results finally come, giving it up entirely won't seem as bad."

"You've told me that already Maur! I don't know how I'm going to do this! How am I supposed to function properly at my job without caffeine?!" Jane questioned her wife. "How am I supposed to relax once I get home from work?"

"No one said it would be easy Jane. I can think of plenty of other things you can do to relax when you get home, but you're going to have to find an alternative to be more alert while at work. Drinking caffeine can be harmful to the baby and you don't want to risk it having problems, do you?"

"Of course I don't. I don't know Maur, I just wish this was simpler…" Jane said with a frown as she sat down on the sofa, beer in hand.

"Are you changing your mind about this? Are you having second thoughts about being the one to carry our next baby?" Maura's eyes didn't water but betrayed her as they began to show signs of distress.

"No Maur, I'm not having second thoughts. I do want to be the one to carry our baby; I'm just complaining is all. I'm sure that I can get used to anything. Besides, it'll only be for 9 months right?"

"Well if you decide to breastfeed our baby like I'm doing with Matteo…"

"Don't push it, ok? Just placate me for now; we can deal with specifics when that time comes."

"But then that would be lying…"

"Maura!"

"Yes Jane. It will only be for 9 months until we decide if that will change later."

"Thank you."

Jane grabbed Maura's hands in hers and began to rub circles on the blonde's palm. "Maur, what's it like? Being pregnant?"

"Well at first it is very uncomfortable with the morning sickness and the constant nausea. It will take a while to get adjusted to your schedule because you will be even more tired… but when all that goes away, when you adjust, it is the most rewarding experience in the world, love. I can't describe into words how great it feels, to have that connection with the baby. When you feel it kick for the first time, when you hear that first heartbeat and know that it is coming from inside you, when you realize that the little person before your very eyes is one half of you… it's amazing. There's nothing else in the world that feels quite like this. I know that it will be difficult for you, but I also know that you're going to enjoy it when the time comes. You're going to be as wonderful a mother to this baby as you are to Matteo, I just know it." Maura had a smile the size of Texas by the time she was done. Her eyes shone brightly with pride at the mention of their baby and it made Jane all the happier for it.

"When can we start the insemination process?" Jane asked.

"I'll make an appointment to see the doctor this week. They'll run the necessary testing and we can go from there, alright? You are in great shape Jane and healthy. I doubt it will take long before we can start trying."

"I wish we could start now… I want to be pregnant already."

"Have you thought about what this is going to mean for you work-wise?" Maura questioned lightly.

"Yes I have. I've put a lot of thought into it. The guys, being as protective of us as they are, will probably put me on desk duty the moment they find out I'm pregnant."

"Are you going to be alright with that?"

"Probably not. I know there will come a point in time in which I'll HAVE to be behind a desk, but I thought it would come later, once I start showing at the very earliest."

"But Jane…"

Jane stopped Maura. "I know Maura… I know exactly what you're going to say because I've been thinking about it too. My line of work is too dangerous and I'm a klutz to top it off. I don't want to put our baby in any unnecessary danger so I'll probably give in when the time comes. I'm sure Lt. Cavanaugh will be on their side too."

"You've no idea how much it means to me that you're willing to do this for our baby… that you're willing to take a step back in your job and stop going into the field for a while. I know how much you're giving up Jane; I know how much you love your job." Maura in turn switched and now it was she who began to rub circles on Jane's hands.

"I love you and our family more Maura. It's not like I'm retiring early. I'll be back once the baby is old enough."

"It will go by only too quickly love."

"I know. When you were pregnant time flew by."

"I'm sure it's going to be the same case with this pregnancy too," Maura finished.

"Make the call tomorrow Maur. I want to go in as soon as possible. It's time we start trying for a little girl."

"What if it's a boy?"

"Well then we may just have to try again, won't we? Jane said with a smile as she leaned in to kiss her wife.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay everyone. If you follow me you'll know I've been working on ASJII. I update stories depending on where creativity sends me. Hopefully I can work on this one a little more frequently. I'll try to update more often for you all. Aside from Jane's pregnancy, anything else you all want to read about?**


End file.
